What is Love? Love is Brave
by Park Minnie
Summary: Series 3 - What is Love? / Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu apa yang yang akan terjadi di masa depan / Jika aku bilang aku menyukaimu, kau percaya tidak? / Maaf, Kyu / Semua keputusan ada padamu, Sungmin / Series 3 What is Love? with KyuMin! XD


**Title : W**hat is **L**ove? **L**ove is **B**rave  
**Length : W**hat is **L**ove? **S**eries **3  
Pairing : K**yuhyun X **S**ungmin  
**Genre : R**omance – **H**urt/**C**omfort  
**Rated : K+ - T**

.

created by **P**ark **M**innie

.

**Warning! Boys Love! Lil' school life (?) Unfunny story!  
**Terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu kesukaan saya, EXO K – What is Love? Dari sana saya ingin membuat sebuah fanfiction. Awalnya hanya ingin one shot atau songfict, tapi ternyata malah berkembang dan menjadi seri seperti ini U.U

**.**

**Summary!** Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu apa yang yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Yang dapat kau lakukan sekarang adalah menjalaninya. Juga tidak ada satu pun jalan yang tidak dihampiri resiko, kau harus mengambil resiko itu suka atau tidak suka. Kau jalani saja apa yang kau mau dan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

**.**

~ Happy Reading ~

**.**

**.**

**###**

**Series 3 :: What is Love? Love is Brave**

"Sungmin! Ayo bangun! Ini hari pertama di semester akhirmu! Jangan malas!" teriakan nyaring itu mengganggu seseorang yang masih berbaring dibalik selimutnya yang hangat. Hanya menggeliat sedikit, lalu kembali terbuai dalam mimpi indahnya.

'_Saranghae, hyung ...,' Sungmin tersenyum lembut saat mendengar perkataan dari pemuda itu._

'_Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu terlebih dahulu,' sahutnya sambil mengembungkan pipi, tapi tak mengurangi rona halus yang ada di sana, serta senyum yang sedari tadi tersemat._

_Pemuda yang berbicara pertama itu hanya terkekeh pelan, matanya masih tertuju pada Sungmin. 'Jadi? Balasanmu?' tanyanya masih menunggu jawaban Sungmin._

_Sungmin tersenyum lebar sebelum mengucapkan ini, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang hingga ia takut tak bisa kembali __me__normal__kannya__, 'Na_,'_

"LEE SUNGMIINNN!"

"Ne, hyung," Sungmin langsung terduduk dari tidurnya setelah mendapatkan teriakan yang berbunyi langsung dari samping telinganya. Dadanya berdetak kencang, tapi bukan karena jatuh cinta, melainkan karena terkejut, serta matanya menyorot ke depan seperti orang ling-lung.

"Cepat mandi! Kau tidak lihat ini sudah jam berapa? Kau mau terlambat di hari pertama semester terakhirmu?" teriak pria yang lebih tua dari Sungmin menggebu-gebu, bagai banteng yang siap menyeruduk apa pun.

"Ne~" jawab Sungmin setengah sadar, pikirannya masih berdiam di alam mimpi sedangkan tubuhnya melangkah sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi.

"Ck! Dasar," pria tampan yang telah memakai setelan jas mewah itu hanya menggeleng kesal melihat adik satu-satunya ini.

__Brave__

Zressh~

Terdengar suara aliran air yang mengucur ketika Sungmin memutar keran, membiarkan air dingin dari shower itu membasahi tubuhnya. Kepalanya menunduk mengingat mimpinya tadi.

"Aku hampir saja pacaran dengan Kyuhyun ...," ucapnya sedikit tak percaya. "Yang benar saja," katanya lirih.

_.__  
_KyuMin_  
__._

Sungmin melangkah seperti biasanya. Dengan ekspresi segar, seragam yang rapi dan langkah yang terlihat ogah-ogahan kali ini. Matanya melirik malas pada setiap keadaan yang terjadi di sekitarnya, walau begitu ia tetap membalas dengan ramah setiap sapaan yang ditujukan olehnya.

Setelah menaruh tas di bangkunya, Sungmin tak beranjak dari sana. Wajahnya ia tumpukan pada kedua tangannya dan kembali mata besar itu menatap malas ke sekelilingnya.

Terlihat segerombolan siswa yang membicarakan entah apa di koridor di samping kelasnya, suara mereka lumayan besar hingga sampai ke pendengaran Sungmin yang berada di dalam kelas, dan itu membuatnya jengkel. Lalu ada sepasang kekasih yang tak malu bermesraan di koridor yang banyak orang berlalu lalang, apa mereka tidak menganggap kalau ini di sekolah ya? Atau mereka tidak puas menghabiskan dua minggu libur semester untuk bermesraan? Sungmin mendecih.

Dan mata bening itu terpaku saat indera penglihatan itu menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sepertinya baru tiba, sendirian tanpa ada dua orang teman yang hampir selalu bersamanya. Tapi itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah sosok itu sendiri.

Dia, Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang hobae yang pintar dan menjadi juara umum seangkatan. Siswa yang sangat suka menjahili teman, sunbae bahkan guru, tapi tak pernah diberi hukuman yang berat karena dia adalah 'aset' bagi sekolah. Orang yang sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sini langsung mendekati Sungmin, menganggu Sungmin dengan segala macam lelucon dan tingkahnya yang tidak sesuai dengan wajah serta umurnya. Juga orang yang beberapa waktu terakhir ini menjadi tokoh utama dalam mimpi seorang Lee Sungmin.

Haahh ... .

Sungmin menghela napas berat. Kenapa rasanya menyesakkan saat ia teringat kejadian terakhir itu? Seharusnya Sungmin bersikap biasa saja menghadapi dia yang selalu menemani Sungmin dalam mimpinya, tidak usah bersikap seolah-olah dia juga menyukai Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Aigoo~ Sungmin memijat dahinya yang terasa sangat sakit. Kenapa segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya seperti seorang gadis SMA yang sedang kasmaran? Ok, dia memang seorang pelajar SMA, tapi dia bukan seorang gadis!

Tok~ Tok~ Tok~

Sungmin tersentak kaget mendengar jendela yang berada tepat di sampingnya diketuk dengan seseorang. Ia menoleh dan lebih terkejut saat melihat wajah seseorang yang berada sangat dekat dengannya ─walau terhalang dengan kaca besar itu.

Ia mendelik kaget saat tiba-tiba orang itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin, bermaksud menggoda. Ok, tingkah itu mungkin membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak tak beraturan, tapi tak sepenuhnya karena perasaan itu. Lalu ia menampilkan wajah cengonya saat melihat Kyuhyun ─orang yang mengetuk dan mengedipkan mata itu─ berlalu sambil menyampirkan seringai yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Huuhh~

Sepertinya memang takdirnya akan selalu dihantui dengan seseorang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Sungmin menumpukan dagu di atas meja. Dalam hati ia berpikir, apa arti dari segala macam pendekatan dari Kyuhyun ini? Bolehkah Sungmin berharap tentang hal itu? Tapi Sungmin juga tidak yakin benar, orang yang didekati Kyuhyun bukan dia saja.

"Sebenarnya apa arti kedekatan ini, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang lebih tepat untuk dirinya sendiri.

__Brave__

Siswa yang memiliki name tag bertuliskan 'Kyuhyun Cho' itu memasuki kelasnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Lebar sekali, dan jika dapat dibandingkan, wajahnya bisa ditutupi dengan senyum bodoh yang tidak sesuai dengan wajah tampannya itu.

Di hari pertama ini, beruntung sekali ia mendapatkan nutrisi hati. Melihat seseorang yang selama ini ia jadikan korban dengan segala macam kejahilannya.

"Kau seperti orang bodoh jika tersenyum seperti itu, Cho Kyuhyun," sindir seseorang yang berada di depan tempat duduknya. Dia menyipitkan matanya dan melihat Kyuhyun ilfeel, begitu juga seseorang yang menjadi chairmate Kyuhyun di sebelahnya.

"Kau salah minum obat?" tanya chairmate Kyuhyun yang ber-name tag 'Ryeowook Kim' itu. Lalu dengan polosnya ia mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Ya! Kau kira aku apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sengit sambil menyentakkan tangan Ryeowook dari dahinya.

Siswa yang menyindir Kyuhyun tadi, yang ber-name tag 'Kibum Kim' itu terkekeh, "Kau sih, seperti orang gila," katanya enteng.

Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan, dengan mata bulatnya ia menatap Kyuhyun intens, "Apa kau salah makan?" tanyanya polos, membuat Kyuhyun mendelik kesal sementara Kibum tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan polos tanpa dosa dari orang yang paling tua diantara mereka ini.

"Ck! Susah ngomong denganmu!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Baru saja dia mendapatkan asupan hati (?) yang menyenangkan, kini perasaannya sudah tercemar dengan kekesalan yang ditimbulkan oleh dua orang teman dekatnya ini.

"Biar kutebak! Kau berubah aneh seperti Ryeowook sekarang ini karena tadi kau bertemu dengan Sungmin sunbae, 'kan?" tanya Kibum dengan raut serius.

"Ya! Kenapa aku kau bawa-bawa, Kibum-ah!" seru Ryeowook dengan suara tenornya.

Sementara itu, Kibum masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun seksama. Dan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu kembali melancarkan aksi anehnya, tersenyum-senyum tanpa alasan. Oh, mungkin kita tahu apa alasannya.

"Hmm ..., begitulah~" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan tempat duduknya. Tangannya ia angkat ke atas untuk merilekskan tubuh. Arah pandangnya ia tujukan ke lapangan luas yang masih dihinggapi dengan puluhan murid yang masih bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah walau sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah delapan.

Ryeowook berhenti merengut setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Ia langsung menghadap ke sebelah dan menumpukan tangannya ke senderan kursi, menengok Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di seberang kiri tempat duduknya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali kita menapakkan kaki di sini. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pernah mau untuk mengatakannya langsung kepada sunbae itu tentang perasaanmu," jelas Ryeowook, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Ryeowook kali ini.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk. Ia menatap mejanya yang telah ia coret-coret tak jelas, "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang aku tunggu sebenarnya," jawabnya lalu menghela napas berat.

Kibum terdiam melihat temannya yang kini terlihat putus asa. Ingin memberi dukungan, tapi dalam bentuk apa?

"Jika tidak sekarang, kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu, Kyuhyun," Kibum membuka suara, "Kau tahu 'kan, kalau tidak sampai empat bulan ini Sungmin sunbae akan disibukkan dengan ujian dan segala urusan yang akan menyibukkan dirinya untuk ke universitas. Kalau kau hanya diam saja dan tidak melakukan apa pun, aku bisa pastikan kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Sungmin sunbae," nasehat Kibum panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Menghalau pandangannya dari apa pun, bahkan Kibum yang berbicara sedari tadi.

"Kau dengar aku 'kan, Kyuhyun?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk lambat, malas.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini," Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pada Kibum yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, "Aku hanya tidak yakin dia juga menyukaiku ...," sambung Kyuhyun frustasi.

Kibum dan Ryeowook terdiam dan saling pandang. Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan sunbae yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan itu. Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin sunbae dari dulu, tapi entahlah, apa Sungmin sunbae juga menyukai magnae mereka ini atau tidak. Mungkin itu yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung untuk mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Sungmin sunbae.

"Tapi setidaknya cobalah untuk mendekatinya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa kau menyukainya, Kyuhyun," saran kedua temannya itu. Membuat Kyuhyun harus merenungi kalimat itu.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Saat ini kepalanya entah terisi apa hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir logis tentang dia dan Sungmin. Berkali-kali ia ingin membuat rencana yang bagus untuk mendekati Sungmin, tapi selalu menemui jalan buntu. Ayolah, Cho! Kemana otak jeniusmu itu!

"Kau pikirkanlah cara yang 'baik' untuk mendekati Sungmin sunbae. Kami hanya bisa mendukungmu," kata Kibum dan diiyakan oleh Ryeowook yang masih menatap ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan jari tangan. Lalu memberikan senyuman kecil pada Kibum yang pamit kembali ke kelasnya.

'_Aku memang harus bergerak cepat,'_

_._

__KyuMin__

_._

[Skip Time]

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dengan malas Sungmin membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya yang berserakan di atas meja. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi yang berserakan, dan tidak ada yang terlewatkan, ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan keluar dari kelas.

Seperti halnya tadi pagi, banyak teman yang menyapanya dengan senyuman. Dan ia juga membalasnya dengan hal yang sama. Juga beberapa hobae yang tidak ia kenal namun sebagai tanda hormat, mereka menyapa Sungmin atau sekedar tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sungmin telah sampai di kantin sekolah. Keadaan sangat ramai saat ini. Wajar saja mengingat ini adalah _break time_. Sedikit kewalahan Sungmin mencari tempat duduk, namun setelah melihat rambut blonde yang sangat mencolok di antara kerumunan orang-orang di kantin ini, senyumnya mengembang dan segera melangkah menuju orang tersebut.

"Eunhyuk-ah~" panggilnya riang. Ia segera duduk tanpa permisi di hadapan orang yang ia panggil Eunhyuk tersebut, juga beruntung baginya karena tempat itu juga kosong.

"Sungmin~ Kupikir kau tidak akan keluar dari kelas, atau mungkin kau ke perpustakaan dulu seperti kemarin-kemarin, jadi aku tidak ke kelasmu tadi. Maaf~" kata Eunhyuk ─yang bernama lengkap Lee HyukJae─ menyesal.

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya pada Eunhyuk, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kulihat kau juga sibuk dengan_" pemuda dengan bibir shape-M itu melirik seseorang di samping Eunhyuk. Ia memberikan tatapan menggoda pada tautan jemari tangan pemuda tersebut yang tak lepas dari jemari tangan milik Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Ah! S-Sungmin~ Ini Donghae," kata Eunhyuk dengan gugup, atau bisa kita katakan ia malu? Terlihat dari pipinya yang merona dan matanya yang tidak bisa menatap mata foxy milik Sungmin atau pun seseorang yang ia perkenalkan dengan nama Donghae.

Orang itu tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas kepada Sungmin, mengajaknya bersalaman, "Lee Donghae," katanya singkat dengan senyum childish miliknya.

"Lee Sungmin," jawab Sungmin tak kalah singkat sambil membalas uluran tangan Donghae. Ia juga memberikan senyum manis kepada Donghae. "Bukankah kau, Lee Donghae yang pernah memenangkan dance competition tingkat nasional itu ya?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Donghae mengangguk sebelum menjawab, "Iya, aku Lee Donghae yang itu. Kau tahu? Padahal itu kejuaraan sewaktu kita masih kelas satu," jawab Donghae.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti, ia berusaha tidak memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar kalimat dari Donghae, "Yah~ Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya, jika ada seseorang yang selalu membicarakan hal itu serta tentangmu," gumam Sungmin namun masih bisa terdengar oleh keduanya.

"Sungmin...," desis Eunhyuk sambil menatap tajam Sungmin. Sedangkan yang ditatap tak merasa melakukan kesalahan apa pun dan masih tesenyum penuh arti. Dan Donghae memandang kedua orang yang entah sedang membicarakan apa.

"Jadi, kalian_" tanya Sungmin mengalihkan perhatian. Ia menatap ke arah dua orang tersebut dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kami teman dekat/pacaran," Eunhyuk dan Donghae menjawab dengan cepat dan hampir bersamaan. Namun, jawaban yang mereka lontarkan berbeda satu sama lain.

Donghae dengan cepat menoleh ke arah orang di sebelahnya dengan sengit. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, kesal dengan jawaban orang tersebut.

"Hyukkie~" desis Donghae kepada Eunhyuk yang kini tidak berani melihat mata Donghae. Siswa berambut blond itu hanya bisa menunduk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Donghae yang tak melembutkan pandangan tajamnya.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi. Ada apa ini? Pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi, bunny boy satu ini tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh mengenai hal private temannya itu. Biarkan saja, toh pada akhirnya nanti Hyukkie pasti menceritakannya padaku, sambungnya tetap dalam hati.

"Emm ..., kurasa aku harus pergi. Aku baru ingat kalau aku dipanggil ke ruang ekskul," kata Sungmin tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi hanya di antara mereka bertiga. Selain itu, perkataan Sungmin cukup bisa membuat Eunhyuk mendongak dan melihat ke arahnya yang telah berdiri dari bangku kantin, serta Donghae yang mengalihkan pandangannya, "_ bye~" pamitnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk serta Donghae.

Dan setelah itu, kita pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Donghae kembali mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Eunhyuk yang masih juga tak berani melihat Donghae. Siswa dengan wajah kekanakan itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eunhyuk dan berdesis, "Apa maksud dari jawabanmu tadi?"

_._

__Brave__

_._

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan couple lain yang berada dalam fanfict ini. Karena memang bukan itu fokus utama dalam series ketiga ini. Mari kita lihat salah satu pemeran utama kita, sekaligus main pairing-nya.

Bunny boy yang selalu menghindari kenyataan bahwa wajahnya sangat manis ini, berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah ini. Badannya tegap dan kelima jari tangannya ia masukkan ke kantong celana untuk menimbulkan kesan cool dan karismatik. Tentu, dia memang cool dan karismatik, namun masih belum bisa membuatnya menyandang status seme. /sigh/

Karena Sungmin memiliki sikap yang sangat ramah, begitu ada seseorang yang menyapanya, dia akan membalas sapaan itu. Dan tak jarang ia yang menyapa duluan. Hmm, betapa terpujinya sifat Sungmin yang satu ini.

Kaki rampingnya terus melangkah mendekati tujuannya. Yaitu salah satu tempat favoritnya di sekolah ini, ruang musik. Ia selalu pergi ke sana jika masih ada waktu istirahat yang tersisa atau sekedar ingin menyapa guru musik favoritnya.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum ramah membalas sapaan beberapa hobae yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Jelas bukan? Memang kau mengharapkan murid perempuan di sekolah khusus laki-laki? Pengecualian untuk guru-gurunya.

Satu belokan lagi, dan ia akan segera sampai. Namun, setelah Sungmin berbelok, ia menghentikan langkahnya saat dilihatnya beberapa orang yang mengerubungi mading bagai semut mengerubungi gula. Ekspresi yang mereka tampilkan berbeda-beda, ada yang tersenyum lebar, ada yang menatap tak percaya satu sama lain, ada juga yang memilih untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan alias diam.

Penasaran, Sungmin menerobos mendekati mading yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka semua.

__KyuMin__

"Heechul seonsaengnim dan Hankyung seonsaengnim akan menikah? Waahh~" kata Ryeowook takjub.

Pemuda berekspresi cool di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, "Itu sangat bagus dari pada mereka terus-terusan berpacaran. Dari yang aku dengar, mereka telah lebih dari tujuh tahun berhubungan. Itu waktu yang sangat matang untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan yang lebih tinggi," katanya panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Iya, benar. Aku harap mereka bisa lebih mengurangi kadar kemesraan mereka di sekolah setelah ini. Aku sakit mata melihatnya," cibir Kyuhyun kesal.

Ryeowook dan Kibum tertawa kecil, "Itu wajar, 'kan? Mereka itu sudah resmi, jadi apa yang harus dipermasalahkan?" bela Kibum masih dengan kekehannya.

"Tapi mereka tidak kenal tempat, waktu dan situasi!" bantah Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi tak ditanggapi dengan Kibum atau Ryeowook.

"Pestanya hari minggu, dua minggu dari sekarang. Untung ini masih bulan awal semester, jadi belum ada ulangan dan materi yang diajarkan juga tidak terlalu sulit," kata Kibum menjelaskan, lalu siswa yang tergolong cantik itu menatap kedua temannya, "Aku pasti datang! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan momen HanChul seonsaengnim! Kalian datang juga, 'kan?" tanya Kibum.

Ryeowook mengangguk imut mengiyakan pertanyaan Kibum, "Tentu! Hankyung seonsaengnim dan Heechul seonsaengnim itu guru idolaku, tidak mungkin aku tidak datang di hari yang sakral bagi mereka. Aku ingin melihat mereka bahagia~" kata Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar, _'Seperti mereka yang membiarkanku bahagia bersama orang yang mencintaiku,'_ lanjut Ryeowook tentunya hanya dalam hati.

"Kau bagaimana, Kyu?" tanya Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun masih ragu dengan hal ini.

Kyuhyun memasang tampang berpikir, lalu ia melirik ke kiri ke kanan entah tujuannya apa. Kibum dan Ryeowook yang berada di sampingnya pun bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba senyum tercetak di bibirnya, "Aku akan pergi," gumam Kyuhyun, masih dengan senyum aneh di wajahnya. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan dua siswa berpredikat uke yang menatapnya bingung.

Setelah Kyuhyun tak tampak lagi, Ryeowook segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat Kibum, "Kibummie, apa kau tidak heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun? Dari kemarin-kemarin dia sangat aneh. Apa Sungmin sunbae memberikan virus aneh kepadanya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polos.

Sementara siswa di sebelahnya hanya menghela napas bosan. Siswa yang nilai akademiknya selalu bersaing dengan Kyuhyun ini melirik Ryeowook malas dan berkata dengan nada datar khas-nya, "Iya, dia memang semakin aneh. Tapi bukan Sungmin sunbae yang menyebarkan virus itu, melainkan dirimu," katanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih mencerna kata-kata Kibum.

"Ya! Kim Kibum! Dasar!"

__Brave__

"Sungmin hyung," panggil seseorang pada Sungmin yang masih menatap lekat mading sekolah. Ia menoleh, ternyata siswa evil yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya ini yang memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun," balas Sungmin, lalu kembali menatap mading sekolah setelah dilihatnya Kyuhyun mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah kirinya.

"Ada berita apa memang?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak tahu, dan ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya seolah ingin melihat berita di mading tersebut.

"Katanya, Heechul seonsaengnim dan Hankyung seonsaengnim akan menikah," jawab Sungmin tanpa menoleh ke arah penanya.

"Huh? Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, dan pastinya pura-pura terkejut, "Waahh~ Kapan?"

"Dua minggu lagi," jawab Sungmin singkat. Entahlah, mungkin sekarang ia ingin puasa kata.

"Oh~," Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Dan ia menatap Sungmin yang lebih rendah darinya, "Apakah kau akan datang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit mendongak melihat Kyuhyun, ia mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu, "Aku ingin datang, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana letak gedung yang akan dipakai. Dan aku buta arah," jawab Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan hyung-mu, hyung? Dia tidak bisa mengantarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dalam hatinya ia berharap Sungmin sunbae-nya ini tidak ada yang mengantar.

Dan bersoraklah ia ─walau dalam hati─ begitu dilihatnya Sungmin menggeleng, "Sepertinya tidak, akhir pekan hyung-ku akan pergi ke rumah namjachingunya. Dan akan pulang pagi di hari senin,"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjemputmu?"

Sungmin mendongak lagi melihat hobae yang menawarinya jemputan ini. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan yang ditatap berusaha untuk mengurus kerja jantungnya yang kini berdetak kencang. Berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya hingga tak sadar setetes keringat dingin mengalir turun dari kepalanya.

"Emm ..., maksudku, aku juga akan pergi ke pernikahan Heechul seonsaengnim dan Hankyung seonsaengnim. D-dan ..., k-karena kau juga akan pergi, mengapa kita tidak pergi bersama?" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin yang merasakan kegugupan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menambahkan kekehan yang terdengar sangat manis di telinga Kyuhyun

"Oh, ok, ok. Aku tahu, Kyuhyun-ah. Baiklah, hari minggu nanti kita pergi sama-sama. Kau jemput aku, oke?" katanya dengan senyuman manis.

Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan tali kasat mata yang ingin menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi senyuman lebar. Juga tangannya yang ingin dilayangkan ke atas. Ia tak ingin bertindak bodoh di depan Sungmin, tentu saja.

"Ok, ok. Aku pasti akan datang," jawabnya dengan semangat yang malah membuat Sungmin menatapnya bingung. Serta sukses membuat sunbae-nya itu kembali terkekeh.

"Aigoo~ Kau senang sekali, Kyuhyun-ah, seperti akan berkencan denganku saja,"

Dan Sungmin merutuki mulutnya yang berbicara blak-blakan saat ini. Mana mungkin dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang seakan-akan ia akan berkencan dengan Kyuhyun? Dasar mulut blak-blakan!

Jadilah, dua orang ini terdiam di tempat sambil salah tingkah. Sungmin yang berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya pada satu objek, namun tak bisa. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang berada di dekatnya hanya bisa menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tak gatal sama sekali, juga berusaha untuk tidak melihat Sungmin. Dan yang terpenting, terdapat rona merah samar di kedua pipi mereka masing-masing.

"Ehmm ..., ah! Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kau tahu letak rumahku? Jika tidak bagaimana nantinya kau akan menjemputku?" tanya Sungmin setelah berhasil meredakan penyakit 'salah tingkah'-nya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi dengan semangat, dan lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin melihatnya aneh.

"Kau tahu? Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sungmin menginterogasi.

"Ah, eh, i-itu ... . Ak-aku ..., tahu. Yah~ a-aku tahu," jawabnya pelan dan dengan perasaan gugup.

Yah, dengan gugup. Dan dengan jawaban yang tak jelas. Tapi, tidak mungkin juga 'kan, ia menjawab, _karena aku biasa hampir setiap hari membuntutimu sampai ke rumahmu, karena itu aku tahu alamat rumahmu dan ternyata kau mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki_. Sangat tidak mungkin, bukan?

Hmm ..., sepertinya Sungmin menangkap hal baru dari Kyuhyun hari ini. Ternyata sangat mengsyikkan menggoda Kyuhyun! Tak disangka, ternyata sikap Kyuhyun saat digoda sangat mengejutkan. Rasanya tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang selama ini selau menjahili teman-temannya.

"Hmph! Ok, Kyuhyun, apa pun alasanmu, yang jelas jangan lupa untuk menjemputku, ok?" kata Sungmin akhirnya, "Sepertinya aku harus ke kelas, waktu istirahat tinggal sebentar lagi. Bye, jangan lupa dengan janjimu, ok?" sambung Sungmin sambil pamit dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap punggung kecilnya.

"Yes!" sorak Kyuhyun bagai seseorang yang baru saja melihat namanya di papan kelulusan. Ia tak memusingkan orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh dan tak percaya saat ia bersikap OOC seperti itu. Siapa peduli, yang senang juga dirinya!

Dan dengan lirikan terakhir, Kyuhyun yang memastikan Sungmin tak berada di dekatnya, ia kembali ke kelasnya masih dengan senyum lebar.

_._

__KyuMin__

_._

Hari ini sudah dua minggu dari kejadian 'Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke pernikahan Hankyung dan Heechul seonsaengnim' mereka. Dan itu berarti Kyuhyun akan datang ke rumah Sungmin.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih terparkir di halaman rumah Sungmin yang sepi. Salah satu pemilik rumah memang sedang pergi, dan satunya lagi masih berada di dalam rumah namun tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Kyuhyun melirik sebentar ke arah jam di pergelangan tangannya. Apa mungkin aku yang terlalu cepat datang? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Lalu, ia mendongak kembali menatap pintu sebuah rumah yang cukup besar untuk ditempati oleh dua orang. Perlahan ia keluar dari mobil sport mahalnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Sungmin.

Ting tong~

Kyuhyun memencet bel yang ada di samping pintu. Dan samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam rumah.

Cklek.

"Kyuhyun," sambut Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya, seperti seorang istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang dari kantor.

"Oh, h-hai, hyung," jawab Kyuhyun dengan gugup karena wajah Sungmin yang begitu dekat dengannya, juga entah mendapat penglihatan dari mana, saat ini Sungmin terlihat lebih manis dari pada biasanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau memakai sepatu dulu," Sungmin berlari ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang terbuka. Tak lama, Sungmin kembali dengan memakai sepatu putih miliknya. "Ok, ayo berangkat!" seru Sungmin sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun secara refleks.

Dan Kyuhyun? Hanya bisa membeku dengan mata yang melotot kaget dan kaki yang hanya pasrah ikut ke mana kaki Sungmin melangkah.

Di lihat dari depan, sepertinya merekalah yang menyelenggarakan pernikahan. Bagaimana tidak? Tangan yang berkaitan dan senyum lebar terpasang di wajah mereka. Juga pakaian yang begitu serasi. Kyuhyun dengan memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam, kemeja putih dan satu kancing yang tak terpasang di bagian kerah, juga sepatu kulit cokelat membuatnya tampak begitu tampan dan berkarisma. Sedangkan Sungmin memakai setelan jas putih, kemeja soft pink dihiasi dasi putih bergaris ditambah sepatu semi kulit membuatnya keren namun kesan feminim tak lepas darinya.

Such a new couple :)

_._

__Brave__

_._

Dan kini mereka telah sampai di sebuah gedung yang begitu megah. Taman luas yang dihiasi bunga lili putih dan mawar merah, rumput yang dipotong rata dan hijau. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan di sambut dengan beberapa perempuan yang tersenyum dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Tapi kali ini mereka tidak bergandengan tangan. /:'(/

Begitu masuk, ratusan tamu memadati gedung luas yang memiliki langit-langit tinggi itu. Suasana berisik karena obrolan dari para tamu dan dentingan melody dari piano langsung menderu telinga mereka.

Terlihat, puluhan meja bundar yang dilapisi dengan kain putih bersih diatur sangat rapi dan enam kursi yang dilapisi dengan kain putih berpita merah mengelilinginya. Hampir seluruh kursi diisi oleh para tamu yang diundang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghampiri Hankyung dan Heechul seonsaengnim sekarang?" ajak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, mengingat mereka juga belum bisa menemukan kursi untuk diduduki.

"Ya, kukira kita ke sana dulu," jawab Kyuhyun mengiyakan ajakan Sungmin. Dan keduanya mulai melangkah menuju panggung yang cukup lebar.

"Seonsaengnim!" seru mereka hampir bersamaan kepada HanChul yang masih berdiri di singgasana mereka.

HanChul menoleh dan mendapati murid-murid favorit mereka datang.

"Sungmin, Kyuhyun-ah~," jawab Heechul senang dengan kedatangan mereka, "Kalian datang juga!"

Sungmin berlari kecil menghampiri Heechul, "Tentu, kami tidak mungkin melewati hari bahagia kalian!" kata Sungmin tulus.

Heechul tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, " Sebenarnya ini hanya perayaan. Kami sudah menikah di China saat liburan sekolah kemarin. Dan karena banyak yang belum tahu kabar ini di Korea, jadinya kami sepakat untuk merayakannya di Korea,"

"Aku mengerti. Seonsaeng pasti ingin membagi kebahagiaan kalian," goda Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ya! Dasar iblis kecil!" kata Hankyung pura-pura kesal. Dan mereka berempat tertawa karenanya.

"Baiklah, silahkan mencicipi sajian yang tersedia. Kami menyediakan Chinese, Korean dan International food. Dan carilah tempat duduk, ok?" Heechul terkekeh kecil setelah menunjukkan letak aneka makanan yang tersedia.

"Ya, terima kasih seonsaengnim," Sungmin sedikit membungkuk.

"Dan semoga bahagia!" sambut Kyuhyun tulus, diikuti anggukan Sungmin.

"Terima kasih," balas Hankyung dan Heechul bersamaan.

_._

__KyuMin__

_._

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah menemukan tempat duduk yang bisa mereka pakai. Saat mengambil makanan, Eunhyuk ─yang ternyata telah datang terlebih dahulu bersama Donghae─ melihat mereka dan mengajak mereka untuk duduk bersama karena memang ada dua kursi yang kosong di meja mereka. Dan ternyata Kibum dan Ryeowook juga bergabung bersama mereka.

'_Tok ... tok ... tok ...'_

Terdengar suara microphone yang diketuk lembut.

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada pelaku yang mengetuk microphone itu, yang ternyata adalah sang mempelai pria.

"Aku tahu jika melemparkan bunga itu kerjaan seorang mempelai wanita, tapi karena tidak ada mempelai wanita di sini_," semua tamu tertawa mendengar perkataan Heechul yang seakan melucu itu, "_dan karena dalam hubunganku dengan Hankyung aku yang seakan menjadi mempelai wanitanya_," kali ini Heechul menghela napasnya dibarengi dengan tawa, "_maka aku akan melemparkan bunga ini kepada kalian!" seru Heechul.

Dan hampir seluruh tamu bersorak. Beberapa di antara mereka segera beranjak dan bergerombol di depan Heechul. Mereka yang ingin mendapatkan buket bunga itu segera merapat. Dan hampir semua yang bergerombol itu adalah anak didiknya. /-_-/

Terlihat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang sangat berharap untuk mendapatkan buket bunga yang akan dilempar Heechul seonsaengnim mereka. Mungkin tidak menikah sekarang, tapi jika ia berhasil mendapatkannya bukankah ada peluang untuk bisa menikah dengan kekasih hatinya? Dasar remaja!

"Satu!" seru Heechul membuat mereka semua ─yang berdesakan itu─ diam.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang bersebelahan saling menatap. Saling melemparkan tatapan persaingan. Terlihat adanya kilat kasat mata yang saling beradu dari mata mereka masing-masing. *Sungmin dan Yesung menepuk dahi*

'_Aku pasti mendapatkannya. Untuk Yesung seonsaengnim!'_ optimis Ryeowook dalam hati.

'_Aku harus mendapatkannya! Aku akan menikah dengan Sungmin hyung!'_ kali ini batin Kyuhyun yang berbicara.

"Dua!"

Kini mereka tak lagi saling memberikan tatapan persaingan. Fokus mata mereka kini menuju Heechul yang berbalik memunggungi mereka dan para tamu.

"Ti_"

Mereka yang ingin mendapatkan buket bunga pengantin itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat tinggi agar bisa menggapai buket tersebut.

"_ga!"

Serentak ketika Heechul melompat untuk melempar buket itu, mereka semua melompat setinggi yang mereka bisa. Namun, ternyata mereka salah perhitungan. Badan mereka yang melompat dan sedikit melengkung ke belakang, ditambah dengan tubuh mereka yang merapat, membuat mereka_

BRUGHT!

_jatuh massal. /-_-/

Bunyi banyak benda ─dalam kasus ini adalah tubuh─ yang jatuh ke lantai, membuat seluruh mata menatap mereka. Dan tak lama berselang, bunyi tawa yang menggelegar bergaung di gedung pernikahan Heechul dan Hangeng atau Hankyung ini.

Sungmin yang tetap duduk di kursinya tak jauh dari tempat jatuh massal itu tertawa terbahak melihat langsung tingkah konyol teman dan hobae-nya tersebut. Ia sampai menggeleng mengingat hal itu. Hanya tak habis pikir mengapa banyak sekali yang menginginkan bunga itu. Padahal mereka bukanlah wanita!

"Aww~,"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook serempak mengaduh. Pantat mereka yang terbentur lantai marmer ─walau dilapisi karpet─ terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut. Seolah seseorang memukul pantatmu yang terdapat bisul!

Lalu? Kemana perginya buket bunga itu?

Ternyata, dikarenakan lemparan Heechul yang cukup kuat dan tinggi, serta tidak ada yang bisa menangkapnya, buket bunga itu terus melambung tanpa ada yang berusaha menggapainya. Dan setelah kekuatan lemparan itu berkurang, buket itu semakin turun juga dikarenakan hukum gravitasi. Terus turun dan akhirnya mendarat di_

_sebuah meja?

Yang ternyata dibelakangnya duduk seorang perempuan cantik dan mungil yang memakai gaun pendek. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang laki-laki berbadan gemuk yang memakai kemeja serta jas yang serasi dengan si perempuan cantik tersebut.

Semua yang berada di gedung tersebut serentak menatap ke arah dua sejoli yang di meja mereka tergeletak buket bunga pengantin yang tadi dilempar oleh Heechul.

"SHINDONG-NARI SEONSANG!" teriak mereka semua.

Sementara yang diteriaki hanya saling lirik dan membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Terlihat di wajah mereka berdua dilapisi dengan rona merah muda. Dan gerombolan itu berlari ke arah Shindong dan Nari seonsaeng mereka. Apalagi jika mengucapkan selamat untuk mereka.

Namun, Kyuhyun malah cemberut dan segera melangkah ke tempat duduknya yang berada di samping Sungmin. Ia duduk dengan lemas, efek karena tidak bisa mendapatkan buket bunga itu.

Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat sikap Kyuhyun di sampingnya ini. Ia meninju lengan Kyuhyun pelan membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kepadanya.

"Sangat tidak cocok kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ssi," Sungmin berpura-pura mengejek.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak menanggapinya. Ia tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menekuk wajah karena tidak bisa mendapatkan buket bunga itu. Jika ia mendapatkannya, lumayan 'kan ada jaminan bahwa ia dan Sungmin akan menikah juga!

Cho, kau saja belum berpacaran dengan Sungmin. /-_-/

"Hey, Cho. Jangan bermuka masam seperti itu. Ini hari bahagia, masa kau mengeluarkan aura neraka," celetuk Kibum yang duduk di sisi lain Kyuhyun. Dan pemuda bermarga Kim itu langsung mendapatkan death glare dari Kyuhyun.

"Lagi pula kau itu laki-laki, Cho Kyuhyun. Masa kau berebut ingin mendapatkan buket bunga itu," sambung Eunhyuk memulai untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Ya~ Lain lagi masalahnya jika kau itu perempuan," kali ini Donghae ─yang telah diketahui sebagai kekasih dari Eunhyuk─ berucap.

"Atau_," mereka ─Kibum, Eunhyuk, Donghae─ mengatakan kata itu serempak.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dengan raut bingung dan penasaran.

Mereka melirik satu sama lain, dan mengeluarkan seringai evil yang entah dari mana mereka pelajari, "_atau kau adalah seorang uke!" seru mereka lagi-lagi serempak.

Loading, please wait ...

"YA! Aku ini seme! SEME!" sanggah Kyuhyun setelah tersadar dari loading-nya.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara tawa dari meja tersebut. Sungmin, Donghae, Kibum dan Eunhyuk bahkan memegangi perut mereka sanking gelinya melihat Kyuhyun.

Dan pemuda Cho itu bertambah bad mood setelah digoda para hyung-nya.

"YA! Aku tidak sedang bercanda!" seru Kyuhyun, tapi tidak sekeras seruannya yang pertama tadi.

Kibum mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya, "Ok, ok~ Kau seorang seme, Kyuhyun. S-E-M-E," Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan.

Drrt~ Drrt~

Sebuah ponsel bergetar di atas meja. Sungmin buru-buru mengambilnya karena ternyata getaran tersebut berasal dari ponsel miliknya.

"Ya, hyung? Ada apa?" Oh, ternyata dari hyung tersayangnya.

"..."

"Ya, aku akan segera pulang. Ya~," Sungmin menutup sambungan teleponnya dan segera setelah itu menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, jika kita pulang terlebih dahulu? Hyung-ku akan pulang, dan aku membawa kunci rumah," ujar Sungmin memberi alasan.

"Tentu," Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kita pamit dulu kepada Hankyung dan Heechul seonsaengnim," ajak Kyuhyun.

Mereka segera beranjak setelah mengucapkan pamit kepada teman semeja mereka, juga Ryeowook yang akan kembali ke mejanya.

"Apa kau pernah mengira bahwa mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada Kibum dan Ryeowook di sebelahnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kini telah berada di panggung kecil tempat Hankyung dan Heechul duduk.

Kibum melirik sebentar kepada Eunhyuk, "Iya, sunbae. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sungmin sunbae. Yah, walau dia belum pernah mengatakannya kepada Sungmin sunbae langsung," Kibum menjawab sambil mengangguk lambat-lambat.

"Iya, Kyuhyun hanya tidak berani mengucapkannya, ia mengira Sungmin sunbae tidak menyukainya karena Kyuhyun selalu usil kepadanya," sambut Ryeowook membenarkan.

"Hmm~ Sebenarnya mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama, hanya saja mereka masih meragukan perasaan lawannya," gumam Eunhyuk. Sementara Donghae tidak berucap apa pun, dikarenakan dia juga sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi kepada teman barunya tersebut.

Dan kini mereka semua melihat kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Seakan melewati gerbang kebahagiaan, mereka melihat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan menerpa tubuh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dari arah pintu tersebut. Membuat sepasang tubuh itu menggelap dan hanya menampakkan siluet tubuh mereka tanpa warna.

Yah~ Rasanya seperti melihat sepasang kekasih yang melangkah menuju pelaminan. Semoga saja.

_._

__Brave__

_._

Siswa manis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Sesekali matanya melirik jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Juga menjawab sapaan yang dilontarkan siswa lain yang ia temui di koridor sekolah. Tangan kanannya yang memegang tiga buku kini ia peluk di depan dada saat tempat tujuannya sudah di depan mata.

"Sungmin hyung!" panggilan itu membuat Sungmin menoleh. Di dapatinya seorang hobae ─dapat dikenali dari satu lingkaran perak di pergelangan seragam sekolahnya─ berlari ke arahnya. Dan Sungmin tahu siapa hobae bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit pucat itu.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin bertanya bingung saat Kyuhyun telah berada di hadapannya sambil mengambil napas kasar karena sempat berlari, takut kehilangan sosok Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu kau mau ke mana. Aku ingin ke kantin bersamamu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, membuat mata itu melengkung lucu, "Boleh, tapi sebelum itu aku mau mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan," pamit Sungmin, lalu masuk ke perpustakaan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menunggunya di luar.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding di dekat pintu perpustakaan. Kesepuluh jarinya terbenam dalam kantong celana sekolahnya. Dan mulut yang mengerucut mengeluarkan siulan tak terlalu beraturan.

Jika dilihat, Kyuhyun sedikit lebih tenang saat ini. Namun jangan melihat dari luar. Itu hanya kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gugup yang sangat terasa dalam dirinya.

Dan Kyuhyun teringat lagi pembicaraannya beserta teman-temannya di kelas tadi.

__KyuMin__

_Guru yang mengajar di kelas Kibum sedang berhalangan hadir, dan guru yang mengajar di kelas Kyuhyun serta Ryeowook sedang mengambil cuti karena ingin menemani istrinya yang diperkirakan dalam minggu ini akan melahirkan. Jadilah dua kelas tersebut menjadi porak-poranda *dalam arti yang tidak sebenarnya* akibat begitu senangnya karena tidak belajar. Dan ketiga sekawan itu sedang duduk di lantai koridor yang dijamin bersih._

"_Kau tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu, Kyuhyun-ah?" Ryeowook memulai pembicaraan._

"_Huufft~," Kyuhyun menghela napas putus asa. Lagi-lagi pembicaraan ini yang selalu diungkit oleh kedua uke ini._

"_Iya, kau membuang-buang waktumu, Kyuhyun. Jika kau tidak cepat, kau akan menyesal," sambung Kibum bijak. Entah mengapa, siswa yang sebenarnya bersifat dingin ini mendadak bijak jika berurusan dengan masalah Kyuhyun yang satu ini._

"_Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya," kata Kyuhyun memberi alasan._

"_Jika kau beralasan seperti itu terus, kau tidak akan pernah bisa _move on_, Kyuhyun~," sahut Ryeowook cepat. Siswa manis ini terlihat jengkel karena Kyuhyun selalu memberikan alasan yang sama jika mereka menanyakan alasannya._

"_Setidaknya biarkan Sungmin sunbae tahu bahwa kau itu menyukainya," sambung Kibum._

_Kyuhyun menjambaki rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit panjang. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengiyakan masukan kedua sahabat bermarga Kim ini. Ia hanya terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan Sungmin dan menyampaikan perasaanya._

_Takut bila Sungmin akan menolaknya._

"_Ayolah, Kyu~ Hadapilah resiko yang akan kau hadapi nanti. Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba dan biarkan sajalah kemungkinan terburuk yang kau pikirkan itu," bujuk Ryeowook._

_Kyuhyun menatap wajah kedua temannya bergantian, "Apa kalian pikir aku harus mengungkapkannya saat ini juga?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan._

_Tak ada suara dari bibir sahabatnya itu, hanya anggukan pasti yang ia dapat. Menambah kecepatan dentuman jantung Kyuhyun, ia sangat gugup dan takut._

_Kyuhyun menimang-nimang sebentar pemikiran itu. Dan sebuah kata ia ucapkan, membuahkan senyuman puas dari kedua sahabatnya._

"_Ok,"_

__Brave__

Kantin tidak terlalu ramai saat ini, entah karena apa. Membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak susah mencari tempat duduk.

Setelah mengambil makanan, mereka duduk dan berbicara seadanya. Tak ada pembicaraan berarti antara mereka. Hanya seputar sekolah, pelajaran, dan guru-guru killer.

Kyuhyun mengetukkan jari-jari panjangnya di atas meja. Terlihat memikirkan lagi pembicaraan tentang mengungkapkan perasaan itu. Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menyesap susu kotaknya.

"Emm, Sungmin-hyung ...," mulai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunjukkan respon. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya untuk beberapa waktu. Susu yang telah ia sesap tadi ia taruh di meja, dan kini ia mulai memakan kentang goreng yang ia ambil.

"Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, kau percaya tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

Sungmin berhenti mengunyah kentang goreng. Mata kelincinya melihat Kyuhyun bingung. Berusaha mencerna kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan kepadanya.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang ia keluarkan dari bibir M-shaped-nya. Mata bulat dan bening itu menatap Kyuhyun bingung dan penuh tanya.

"Aku bilang, aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum tampannya, bukan senyum evil yang sering ia sampirkan.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, lalu kikikan kecil terdengar darinya, "Hmph! Kau bercanda? Kau menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin~ Jangan main-main," ujar Sungmin seraya berusaha meredam kegeliannya atas pernyataan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya kalimat Kyuhyun tersebut sangat menggelikan di telinganya.

Tapi Kyuhyun ternyata tak menampilkan senyumnya. Malah ia menatap ke arah Sungmin tajam. Sangat kecewa karena pernyataannya ditertawakan oleh orang yang ia sukai. Apa Sungmin menilai bahwa pernyataan cintanya yang tulus itu adalah sebuah anekdot?

"Aku serius, Sungmin hyung," balas Kyuhyun dengan suara berat. Mencoba untuk meredam perasaan marah dan kecewa yang ia rasakan akibat ulah Sungmin.

"Hah? Apa? Kau sangat lucu Kyuhyun-ah. Perutku sakit karena leluconmu," Sungmin memegangi perutnya yang melilit karena ucapan Kyuhyun. Matanya menjadi segaris karena tawa yang tak bisa ditahan.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tak juga berhenti tertawa.

"Jangan bercanda di situasi yang salah seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah," sahut Sungmin yang telah berhasil meredam tawanya.

"Aku serius, hyung," ulang Kyuhyun. Matanya menyorot tajam pada Sungmin yang kini juga balas menatap matanya.

"Oh, ok. Kau serius," jawab Sungmin sedikit gugup karena baru kali ini berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang dirasa berbeda dari biasanya, "Lalu apa? Kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu, begitu?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Kau mendengar ucapanku tadi," ujar Kyuhyun yang tak bisa dikatakan menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin menunduk, menatap makanannya yang belum habis benar. Sepertinya makanan ini lebih menarik dari Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya.

Ia menghela napas kasar sebelum mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menampilkan sisinya yang lain.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyu. Maaf," tolak Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Matanya memang balas menatap Kyuhyun, tapi sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menelan ludah susah payah, seakan-akan sedang menelan sebuah batu bata. Ada sesuatu yang menikam jantungnya saat mengatakan kalimat penolakan itu. Kalimat yang sangat tidak sejalan dengan perasaan hatinya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kata telah terucap dari bibir, tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, jadi hanya bisa menumpukan kata pasrah dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan lemah setelah keheningan beberapa saat menyapa mereka.

Sungmin kembali menunduk, seakan mencari alasan untuk pertanyaan yang singkat itu.

"Aku sudah tingkat akhir, Kyu. Aku harus belajar dengan giat agar bisa mendapatkan rekomendasi universitas yang aku inginkan. Waktuku akan tersita untuk belajar, belajar dan belajar. Tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main seperti itu,"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. _'Jadi kau menganggap ini hanya main-main, hyung?'_ katanya dalam hati.

"Kau tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun, hyung. Seseorang yang mendapatkan gelar sebagai siswa tercerdas sepanjang sejarah sekolah ini. Aku bisa menjadi tutormu, atau kita bisa belajar bersama. Anggap saja belajar bersama itu adalah kencan kita, karena kita melakukannya berdua. Mudah 'kan?" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Ia sangat tidak ingin memupuskan perasaan cintanya pada Sungmin hanya gara-gara alasan Sungmin yang sangat bisa dipatahkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kyu~ Tidak semudah itu melakukannya," sanggah Sungmin sedikit frustasi karena tak ada alasan lain yang bisa ia jelaskan pada Kyuhyun.

"Jelaskan padaku, bagian mana yang tidak mudah untuk dilakukan itu, Lee Sungmin. Aku tahu alasan itu bukanlah alasan utamamu," balas Kyuhyun tajam. Sedikit geram karena balasan Sungmin atas kata-katanya.

Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar frustasi. Terlihat dari bola matanya yang menatap tak fokus pada suatu objek, keringat yang mengalir dari kepalanya dan tangan yang bertaut di bawah meja. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membalas ucapan Kyuhyun.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Tapi aku tak yakin denganmu ...,'_

"Tidak semudah itu, Kyu~," cicit Sungmin seperti seorang anak yang ketahuan mencuri balon di hari balon gratis_

#buaght! *lagi serius juga! Masih aja nginget scene Spongebob! Ulang lagi!*

"Tidak semudah itu, Kyu~," cicit Sungmin dengan tangan yang makin bertaut erat. Rasa dingin dari telapak tangannya membuat Sungmin semakin gugup saat ini.

"Jelaskan padaku, Lee Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun tertahan. Tentu ia tak mau menjadi perhatian seluruh pengunjung kantin karena teriakannya yang menggelegar.

Sungmin malah diam. Ia melirik dari satu ke satu objek lainnya dengan badan gemetar. Sangat takut saat ini karena ia tak mempunyai penjelasan untuk membalas Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun semakin geram melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam tak menjawabnya. Apa Sungmin pikir di saat seperti ini ia memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi?

Mereka hanya diam dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Sungmin yang sangat terlihat kelas sedang gugup dan merasa bersalah, sementara Kyuhyun yang tengah diliputi rasa kesal, kecewa dan marah namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan sengaja tidak membuat seseorang yang ia tahu berbohong saat ini merasa terpojok.

"Kau tidak bisa menjelaskannya? Kau berbohong padaku 'kan, Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

Sungmin semakin gugup, dan kali ini ia sangat ingin menangis. Tapi tidak di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia butuh sebuah ketenangan untuk meredakan perasaannya yang sangat kalut saat ini.

"Aku ..., mianhae, Kyu," lirih Sungmin dengan suara bergetar sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di bangku kantin. Tak berusaha mengejar Sungmin yang berjalan cepat menjauhinya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sungmin yang membuat jantung dan hatinya tercabik. Tertusuk oleh seribu samurai yang sangat tajam, namun tak ada yang bisa membunuhnya. Perasaan yang sangat menyiksa.

Pemuda tampan itu tertunduk lesu. Meratapi ketidakberuntungannya hari ini.

'_Baru kali ini aku merasa patah hati hingga mampu melenyapkan udara di sekitarku. Begitu menyiksa. Tapi tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan karena yang membuatku seperti itu adalah kau, seseorang yang sangat aku cintai,'_

_._

__KyuMin__

_._

"Sungmin?" Heechul sedikit terkejut mendapati salah satu muridnya masih berada di dalam ruang musik yang telah sepi. Hampir saja ia mengunci pintunya jika ia tidak memeriksanya terlebih dahulu, "Sedang apa kau di sini? Sekolah sudah usai, lagi pula jadwal ekskul musik bukan hari ini," tanya Heechul bingung.

"Aku tahu, seonsaengnim. Tapi aku ingin di sini lebih lama, boleh 'kan?" pinta Sungmin dengan senyuman yang lain dari biasanya.

Heechul mengerutkan dahi dan menaikkan kedua alisnya, sehingga poninya yang tidak disisir rapi itu hampir mengenai cat eyes-nya. Ia heran melihat muridnya yang selalu ceria ini tidak seperti biasa. Kali ini ia menangkap perasaan kacau yang sedang Sungmin alami.

"Boleh, jika itu maumu," jawab Heechul, sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil tanda berterima kasih.

Guru musik itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja guru dan mendudukkan pantatnya di sana, menyilangkan tangannya dan bertanya, "Ada apa? Kau sedang ada masalah?" Heechul berusaha membuat Sungmin berbicara padanya.

Hanya jawaban singkat yang Sungmin ucapkan dari bibir tebal nan seksi itu. Membuat Heechul yakin bahwa Sungmin dalam masalah.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan seseorang?" Heechul bisa melihat tubuh Sungmin tersentak kaget saat ia mengatakan 'seseorang'. Dan pikiran Heechul mengarah pada satu nama, "Kyuhyun?"

"Uhuk!" Sungmin tersedak ludahnya sendiri begitu mendengar satu nama yang sangat ia hindari.

Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat menyaksikan tanggapan Sungmin yang belebihan, "Sepertinya aku benar. Ini karena Kyuhyun,"

"B-bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu!" seru Sungmin tidak terima. Dia sampai mengeluarkan bahasa informal pada seonsaengnimnya sendiri. Namun Heechul tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, malah ia sendiri yang meminta pada muridnya agar tidak berbahasa yang sangat sopan padanya jika mereka tidak dalam belajar-mengajar atau di luar sekolah.

Heechul terkekeh sebentar, "Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja saat melihat reaksimu yang berlebihan tadi membuatku merasa benar bahwa kau kacau sekarang ini karena bocah tengil itu," Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, "Mau bercerita?" tanya Heechul lembut.

Sungmin menatap Heechul dalam diam. Ia melihatnya, melihat mata yang tidak mengeluarkan aura kebohongan itu ketika Sungmin menyelaminya. Wajah itu juga memancarkan tanda ketulusan pada Sungmin. Seakan Sungmin dibiarkan bercerita dengan ibunya yang tiada. Mengingat itu, tanpa Sungmin sadari, air mata menumpuk di kedua bola matanya, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menumpahkan mutiara bening itu.

__Brave__

Heechul bersumpah ini kali pertama ia melihat Sungmin menangis. Biasanya siswa bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin ini selalu mengeluaran aura positif setiap saat, di mana pun ia berada dan dalam keadaan apa pun.

Sungmin adalah anak yang aktif, tidak sekali pun ia melihat Sungmin berdiam diri di suatu tempat. Jika pernah, mungkin itu saat ia membaca buku komik di perpustakaan sekolah. Sungmin yang paling rajin dan disiplin diantara teman-temannya, tapi dia tidak nerd. Ia cukup pintar dan disenangi teman-temannya, bahkan Sungmin mempunyai banyak secret admirer.

Sungmin suka sekali menebar senyum dan ramah kepada siapa pun. Bertutur kata sopan dan penyayang. Tentu saja, kau tidak akan percaya berapa banyak ia membawa kucing maupun anjing jalanan yang ditemukan di jalan untuk kemudian dia rawat di rumahnya.

Dan ketika Sungmin dirundung masalah, Heechul tahu kebiasaan Sungmin. Ia akan segera berlari ke ruang musik dan memainkan gitar sambil menyanyikan lagu.

Tapi sepertinya masalah kali ini tampak lebih berat bagi Sungmin. Masalah hati, mungkin.

Tak tahan melihatnya menangis, Heechul mendekati Sungmin dan membawa pemuda manis itu dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan jas hitam dan kemeja biru mudanya basah karena air mata.

Heechul menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin dan mengusapnya, "Sssh ..., tenanglah. Katakan, ada apa," tanya Heechul pelan.

"Hiks ..., hiks ...," hanya isakan Sungmin yang bisa Heechul dengar. Namun pria cantik itu tetap bersabar dan tetap mengelus punggung Sungmin dengar lembut. Mungkin Sungmin sedang menyusun kata-kata, mungkin tidak sekarang Sungmin mengatakannya.

_._

__KyuMin__

_._

Hankyung melangkah tergesa menuju ruang musik. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu seseorang yang berjanji akan kembali setelah memeriksa ruang musik, tapi orang itu tak juga kembali ke ruangannya. Jika dihitung-hitung, paling-paling orang itu hanya perlu mematikan lampu, mengunci pintu lalu kembali lagi ke ruangan tempat ia menunggu, dan itu hanya memerlukan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit! Tapi mengapa setelah setengah jam orang itu belum datang juga?

Hankyung berdecak kesal, langkahnya ia percepat saat matanya melihat ruangan yang ia tuju.

"Hee_,"

Guru berkaca mata itu tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya ketika ia melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Heechul yang duduk di lantai dengan menyender ke dinding, kakinya ia selonjorkan dan tangannya memeluk seseorang dengan seragam sekolah tempat mereka mengajar. Hankyung mengernyit melihat siapa yang dipeluk Heechul, dan lebih bingung lagi begitu melihat wajah orang itu yang begitu damai, tertidur pulas di pelukan Heechul dengan jejak air mata yang tak dihilangkan.

Pria berwajah oriental itu mengangguk ─walau masih dengan raut penasaran─ saat didapatinya Heechul mendekatkan telunjuknya ke bibir, tanda jangan berisik. Dengan langkah biasa tapi tidak menimbulkan bunyi, Hankyung melangkah ke arah Heechul berada, duduk di dekatnya dan melihat ke arah dua orang yang memiliki paras cantik itu.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Hankyung yang tak bisa lagi membendung rasa penasarannya sambil menunjuk wajah Sungmin yang masih memperlihatkan jejak air mata.

Mata kucing Heechul menatap kemana telunjuk Hankyung mengarah, dan tersenyum sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Sungmin yang damai bagai bayi, "Biasa, masalah remaja. Nanti aku ceritakan," Heechul menenangkan Sungmin saat dirasanya tubuh Sungmin menggeliat kurang nyaman, dan setelah itu kita bisa melihat Sungmin yang tertidur dengan senyum tipis karena mendapatkan rasa nyaman.

Hankyung tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Sungmin yang tertidur nyaman di dekapan Heechul sambil sesekali bibirnya mengecap, lalu Heechul yang dengan lembut mengelus punggung Sungmin menjaganya agar tetap merasa nyaman, seperti ibu yang mengeloni anaknya.

Ah~ Andai saja Heechul bisa hamil~

"Kau tidak ingin membangunkan Sungmin dan menyuruhnya pulang? Nanti semakin sore, tidak mungkin 'kan kau membiarkannya tidur di sekolah?" ingat Hankyung pada Heechul yang sekarang malah memainkan rambut Sungmin yang halus.

"Hmm, benar juga. Biar aku telepon saja kakak Sungmin, tidak enak rasanya membangunkan Sungmin dan membiarkannya pulang sendiri," Heechul sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, membuat siswa manis itu mengernyitkan dahi karena kenyamanan yang ia rasakan kini pergi entah kemana. Heechul mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari nama seseorang, "_Yeobeoseyo_, Jungmo-_ssi_. Ya, ini Heechul. Tidak, aku ingin bilang padamu, jika kau tidak sibuk, jemputlah Sungmin. Dia tertidur di ruang musik, jika aku menyuruhnya pulang sendiri nanti dia kenapa-kenapa di jalan, sepertinya dia kecapekan. Ya, baiklah. Aku akan menjaga Sungmin sampai kau datang." Heechul memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Kita pindahkan saja dia ke mobil kita. Kalau di sini mungkin Sungmin sudah tidak begitu nyaman," Hankyung menunjuk Sungmin yang terus menggeliat mencari kenyamanan walau Heechul sudah memeluknya lagi, "Kalau di mobil, dia bisa tidur telentang,"

Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan, "Tapi kau yang gendong, aku tidak kuat," pinta Heechul dengan senyuman terbaiknya yang pasti akan meluluhkan Hankyung.

Hankyung mendengus kesal, "Baiklah ...,"

_._

__Brave__

_._

"_Hiks ... . Kau benar, ini karena Kyuhyun ...," Sungmin membuka suara, sedangkan Heechul diam, mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk melanjutkan._

"_Aku menolak Kyuhyun dengan alasan tidak ingin hubungan kami mengganggu konsentrasiku belajar. Apalagi ini sudah masuk semester dua, dan aku harus belajar lebih baik. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak terima alasan itu dan terus saja mendesakku untuk mengatakan alasan yang lebih bagus. Aku mau saja bilang kalau aku tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi aku tahu kalau Kyuhyun tahu aku sebenarnya juga menyukainya walau tidak pernah aku perlihatkan padanya, lagi pula aku tidak bisa meredakan sakit di hatiku kalau aku memberikan alasan bahwa aku tidak menyukai Kyuhyun."_

"_Lalu, apa alasanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Heechul._

"_Sebenarnya ..., aku ...," Sungmin terlihat gugup saat mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Apa?" Heechul tak bermaksud mendesak, tapi rasa penasarannya sangat kuat hingga ia membutuhkan penjelasan._

"_Aku ..., aku takut ...," cicit Sungmin. Ia meremas celana sekolah bagian pahanya menyalurkan rasa gugup yang ia rasakan._

"_Takut? Kenapa? Kau takut kalau keluargamu tidak merestui hubunganmu?"_

"_Bu-bukan itu ...," Sungmin terlihat putus asa, "Aku takut, bagaimana kami nantinya ...,"_

"_Maksudmu?" Heechul bertanya bingung._

_Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku sudah kelas tiga, dan aku akan segera lulus. Jika aku berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, hubungan ini akan terasa sia-sia. Aku akan disibukkan dengan segala macam ujian, persiapan masuk universitas, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan Kyuhyun pasti juga akan menjalani ulangan-ulangan dan kehidupannya sendiri._

"_Dan karena semua itu, tidak akan ada waktu yang bisa kami jadikan waktu kencan atau sekedar bertemu." Sungmin menunduk. Ia memainkan jemarinya dengan perasaan kalut._

"_Aku juga takut kalau Kyuhyun hanya main-main. Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang berumur tiga tahun lebih muda dariku. Pikirannya pasti masih ingin bersenang-senang, juga hanya main-main. Aku tahu, pacaran itu adalah hubungan yang tidak serius. Tapi aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Akan sangat menyakitkan jika mengetahui Kyuhyun hanya main-main." nada suara Sungmin melemah saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir, ia benar-benar takut jika hal itu mungkin terjadi._

_Sungmin telah tertarik __pada __Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun masih dalam masa orientasi dulu, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah Kyuhyun juga tertarik padanya atau tidak._

_Dan jangan tanyakan pada Sungmin bagaimana rasanya saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sungmin. Kau tidak akan bisa mengukur betapa bahagianya Sungmin saat itu! Tapi, apa yang telah dipikirkannya sejak dulu tentang apa yang akan terjadi jikalau ia menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun menghapus semua kebahagiaan yang timbul dalam hatinya. Digantikan oleh perasaan kalut dan takut._

_Heechul mengernyit dan sedikit menyampirkan senyum tipis mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Guru yang telah berubah marga itu merasa familiar dengan cerita yang Sungmin utarakan. Sedikit geli begitu kejadian yang __pernah __dialami dirinya ternyata hampir sama dengan kejadian yang dialami muridnya ini._

"_Aku harus bagaimana ...?" lirihan Sungmin membuat Heechul tersadar bahwa dia melamun tadi._

_Heechul tersenyum dan menggapai kedua tangan Sungmin dan memenjarakannya dalam kedua telapak tangannya yang halus, "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Heechul walau ia tahu pasti jawabannya._

"_Kau pasti sudah tahu!" sungut Sungmin sebal. Ia mengembungkan pipi chubbynya._

_Heechul tersenyum geli, "Kalau begitu kau jangan takut. Apalagi dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu dan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan kenyataan itu, kau bisa membuat alibi bahwa dia juga menyukaimu. Tidak peduli jika itu benar atau hanya main-main, yang jelas kau menyukainya, dia memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dan kau bahagia dengan itu." Heechul mengatakan itu dengan raut serius._

"_Mungkin ini akan terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidupmu, Sungmin. Dan jika kau menyia-nyiakannya, maka dapat dipastikan kau akan menyesal ...," Heechul menatap Sungmin yang juga melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan ragu. "Sekarang, yang harus kau pegang adalah kepercayaan bahwa dia juga menyukaimu, bukan main-main. Kau harus berani melawan rasa takutmu, Sungmin,"_

"_Tapi bagaimana kalau hubungan ini memang akan sia-sia?" tanya Sungmin putus asa._

"_Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu apa yang yang akan terjadi di __masa __depan. Yang dapat kau lakukan sekarang adalah menjalaninya. Juga tidak ada satu pun jalan yang tidak dihampiri resiko, kau harus mengambil resiko itu suka atau tidak suka. Kau jalani saja apa yang kau mau dan apa yang terjadi saat ini,"_

_Sungmin terdiam, mencerna setiap kalimat yang terucap dari bibir seksi milik gurunya yang telah berganti marga itu._

"_Jadi maksudmu, aku harus mengambil hal yang saat ini aku inginkan?" tanya Sungmin ragu._

"_Tidak harus sebenarnya. Yang sebaik-baiknya dilakukan itu adalah menuruti apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat ini. Tapi, jika kau sendiri tidak ingin melakukannya, rasa menyesal yang amat sangat itu akan terus menghantuimu. Apalagi ini menyangkut perasaan, Sungmin. Seberapa kerasnya kau berusaha untuk menutupi lubang yang tak terisi dalam hatimu itu, tak akan ada artinya jika tidak kau sendiri yang mencari serpihan yang terbuang itu," jelas Heechul panjang lebar._

_Guru yang telah memakai tanda bahwa ia telah dimiliki seseorang itu tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang masih terpekur dalam diamnya, ia tahu Sungmin masih memerlukan waktu untuk membuat keputusan._

"_Yang jelas, keputusan ada padamu, Sungmin," tambah Heechul sambil menggenggam jemari Sungmin._

_._

__KyuMin__

_._

Waktu sekolah hari ini dihabiskan dengan melamun dan tatapan kosong. Seperti orang bodoh.

Itu yang dilakukan Kyuhyun hari ini akibat shock yang berkelanjutan dari hari kemarin. Lebih tepatnya sejak Sungmin menolak pernyataan cintanya. Sejak saat itulah Kyuhyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk hidupnya sekarang.

Mau kuberitahu sedikit rahasia?

Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun bersekolah di senior high school ini karena ia tak sengaja melihat Sungmin yang tertidur di kelasnya yang sepi.

Saat itu, Kyuhyun masih seorang remaja yang duduk di kelas tiga junior high school. Dan para guru memberikan mereka sebuah kunjungan sekolah ke senior high school terbaik di kota ini, maklum junior high school tempat Kyuhyun menimba ilmu juga termasuk satu dari empat junior high school terbaik di kotanya. Sekolah Kyuhyun telah diberikan kesempatan yang memperbolehkan para siswa mereka yang telah melakukan ujian kelulusan untuk melihat-lihat senior high school ini. Mereka ingin melihat apakah senior high school ini memang benar seperti yang orang-orang katakan.

Kyuhyun yang ikut dalam rombongan sebenarnya tidak terlalu berminat untuk berkeliling seperti ini. Toh, bagaimana pun sekolah itu yang orang katakan, tidak ada pengaruhnya untuk dia. Dia akan tetap bersinar karena kecerdasannya, batinnya membanggakan diri.

Ia terus melangkah malas di belakang rombongannya. Bisa saja ia melarikan diri, namun guru killer yang pergi bersama mereka tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Si bungsu Cho itu terus saja berdumel dan menatap gurunya ─yang sedang berbicara sesuatu dengan guru dari Senior High School ini─ dengan perasaan jengkel. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Kyuhyun tidak peduli, benar-benar tidak peduli.

Dan ketika rombongan itu akan berbelok, tidak sengaja mata Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah ruang kelas yang pintunya tidak tertutup. Dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja padahal kelas saat ini sedang sepi.

Ia ingin sekali mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli dan lekas berjalan karena dia telah tertinggal beberapa langkah dari rombongannya, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya.

Kyuhyun malah menghentikan langkahnya dan benar-benar tertinggal dari rombongan sekolahnya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan matanya terus memandang sebuah objek yang ternyata ada di kelas ─yang ia bilang sepi tadi─ dari kaca jendela yang sangat bening.

Di sana, seseorang sedang tidur beralaskan kedua tangannya yang ditumpukan di atas meja. Wajahnya dimiringkan untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Dan karena itulah Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa orang itu.

Rambut sehitam malam ─kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang putih tak bercela─ yang sedikit bergelombang dan menutupi dahinya. Bulu mata lentik yang sangat terlihat jelas karena lagi-lagi sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Hidung mungil dan pipi chubby-nya membuat siapa pun ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Bibir pink dan kissable itu seperti memanggil untuk mencicipinya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa penasaran dengan wajah bak malaikat Tuhan itu ─entah sadar atau tidak─ melangkah mendekati pintu kelas dan berjalan masuk. Mendekati maha karya Tuhan yang paling sempurna yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat.

Dari jarak yang dekat seperti ini, Kyuhyun telah mencium aroma strawberi yang meruak masuk memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah orang itu. Ia memang tak mengenalnya, orang itu memang tidak melakukukan apa pun, namun orang ini telah bisa membuat pikiran Kyuhyun hanya tertuju padanya. Apakah ini yang mereka bilang love at the first sight?

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum dalam tunduknya dan matanya tak lepas memandangi pahatan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna itu. Tangannya bergerak ingin menyentuh pipi chubby yang memang menjadi sumber ketertarikannya *sebenarnya bibir shpae-M itulah yang membuatnya tertarik, namun ia tak mungkin mencium seseorang yang sedang tidur seperti ini*. Saat sedikit lagi tangan itu akan menyentuhnya, orang itu menggeliat dan bibirnya mendecap beberapa kali.

Tidak, sebaiknya Kyuhyun tidak menyentuhnya seperti itu. Biarkan setiap sisi dari orang itu ia ketahui setelah Kyuhyun memilikinya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya, tak jadi menyentuh pipi chubby itu.

'_Kupastikan kau menjadi milikku, dan akan aku nikmati setiap jengkal sisi dari tubuhmu. Karena apa pun yang terjadi, semua yang ada pada dirimu mutlak menjadi milikkmu,'_ sisi keposesifan Kyuhyun muncul.

Dan sedetik setelah itu, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kelas tersebut dikarenakan suara-suara yang memanggil namanya.

Begitulah mengapa akhirnya Kyuhyun bersekolah di Sehior High School ini, dan mengapa Kyuhyun sangat suka dekat dengan Sungmin.

Namun, semakin ke sini, Kyuhyun semakin gugup untuk menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Sungmin. Entah kemana sisi posesifnya itu. Mungkin, semakin hari ia menyadari bahwa perasaan suka atau cinta itu tidak berlandaskan keposesifan, namun berdasarkan sebuah rasa yang walau tak terlihat, tapi memang benar nyata yang timbul dalam hati kita.

_._

__Brave__

_._

Sungmin melangkah pelan di trotoar sambil menundukkan kepala. Terlihat ditangannya sebuah kantung plastik putih dengan bacaan sebuah nama minimarket. Menandakan bahwa pemuda yang menyukai pink ini baru saja pulang untuk membeli beberapa cemilan.

Kakinya yang ditutupi oleh boots cokelat muda menendang-nendang asal kerikil-kerikil yang ia temui, tak peduli apabila kerikil itu melayang terkena pejalan kaki di dekatnya. Ia menumpahkan segala perasaan negatif yang beberapa hari ini membalut hatinya.

Sungmin menghela napas, membuat uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya. Udara yang dingin akibat hujan ini tambah membuatnya ingin menangis. Tak cukup dengan menumpahkan segala perasaan itu kepada kerikil kecil yang ditendangnya beberapa saat lalu.

Ia mendongak, menghadap sang malam yang sangat kelam saat ini. Tanpa bintang yang menemani dan bulan yang hampir tertutupi oleh awan tebal di atas sana. Masih tampak mendung seperti tadi.

'_Apakah kau mengerti keadaanku, sang penguasa malam? Kau begitu kelam dan bulan itu terlihat begitu kesepian. Apakah kau tahu bagaimana aku, hingga kau menemaniku? Atau kau adalah refleksiku yang begitu kesepian dan diliputi oleh selimut keraguan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Tak ada yang menjawab seruan hati Sungmin. Hanya angin dingin yang berhembus menjawabnya. Semua tampak begitu lengang. Pejalan kaki yang tadi terlihat mungkin telah tiba di rumah masing-masing, bulan yang tadi sedikit tampak, sekarang tertelan oleh awan gelap di atas sana.

Tinggallah Sungmin yang tertinggal ditemani lampu jalan berwarna putih.

Sungmin melihat lagi ke arah jalan. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu. Seseorang yang beberapa hari ini menjadi sumber penyesalannya.

__Brave__

Kyuhyun pergi terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. Tanpa orang tua dan noona-nya yang selalu menanyakan keadaannya ─yang bisa dibilang buruk untuk saat ini. Yang diperlukannya hanyalah ketenangan, dan mungkin keadaan seperti itu yang bisa membuatnya menghilangkan perasaan kecewa yang terlalu mengakar di hatinya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya ─setelah memarkirkan mobil itu sembarang. Ia menapaki jalan yang dilapisi oleh rerumputan hijau. Dan barulah ia sadar jika ia sedang berada di taman yang kurang ia kenali. Tapi apa pedulinya?

Pemuda tampan dengan rambut cokelat itu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tersedia di taman yang cukup luas itu. Ia masukkan kedua kepalan tangannya yang terasa dingin ke dalam mantel hitam tebalnya. Dan hidungnya dihinggapi bau basah dari seluruh objek di sekelilingnya. Sepertinya daerah ini mengalami hujan lokal.

Lama ia terdiam memikirkan sesuatu seorang diri, tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat yang dipanggil mendongak. Benar saja, suara itu adalah milik seseorang yang membuatnya terlihat lesu beberapa hari ini. Seperti seorang pemuja rahasia yang disapa oleh orang yang dikagumi, Kyuhyun terlihat senang. Ia senang, tentu saja. Tapi mengingat Sungmin yang secara halus menolaknya, itu membuat siswa tampan ini menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Hai, Sungmin sunbae. Apa yang sunbae lakukan di sini?"

__KyuMin__

Demi Tuhan, Sungmin sangat tidak ingin mendengar embel-embel 'sunbae' yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya saat ini. Tapi, ia tidak bisa protes. Untuk apa? Kenyataan juga membuktikan bahwa ia memang hanya sunbae bagi hobae-nya ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Untuk apa kau sendirian di taman ini? Malam-malam pula. Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit menyiratkan perasaan khawatir. Ia melangkah, memilih duduk di bangku panjang yang sedang Kyuhyun duduki di taman ini.

Lama Kyuhyun terdiam dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi kemudian dia membuka suara, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin mendinginkan kepala, beberapa hari ini aku sangat banyak pikiran," jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

Kali ini Sungmin yang terdiam beberapa saat sebelum membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, "Jangan seperti itu. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian? Jika kau banyak pikiran, nanti kau malah stres dan tidak bisa menyerap pelajaran," nasehat Sungmin bijak, namun tak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun. Hingga ia menambahkan, "Mau berbagi cerita denganku? Mungkin kau tidak terbebani lagi. Itu pun kalau kau mau,"

Mereka hanya terdiam setelah Sungmin mengatakan hal tersebut. Hanya mempersilahkan bunyi kendaraan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada seseorang," mulai Kyuhyun. Dan membuat Sungmin merasa tidak enak.

"Dia orang yang aku sukai bahkan sebelum aku masuk ke senior high school ini. Aku menyukainya. Mulai dari mata foxy-nya, senyum lembutnya, suaranya, sikapnya ..., aku menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya.

"Aku mulai mendekatinya dari pertama kali aku masuk ke senior high school. Mendekatinya dengan caraku sendiri. Bukan dengan terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi malah membuatnya tak suka dengan sikapku. Terkadang, aku malah menjahilinya. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh menyukainya.

"Kupikir dia juga menyukaiku. Tapi ..., aku harus menelan pil kecewa karena dia menolakku. Dia bilang, dia ingin fokus pada pelajaran. Dia berada di tinggat akhir, karena itu dia tidak ingin diganggu. Aku bilang, aku bisa mengajarinya. Tapi ia malah tak percaya. Apa dia tidak tahu, siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun?

"Tapi aku berusaha untuk memahaminya. Walau aku tahu ada alasan lain di balik alasan pertama yang ia lontarkan untuk menolakku. Tapi tak bisa kupungkiri, aku selalu mengingat penolakannya dan itu membuatku putus asa!" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar dan menaikkan nada bicaranya di kalimat terakhir.

Kyuhyun terlihat menghambuskan napas kasar untuk menstabilkan emosinya. Dia terlihat sangat frustasi namun ia tak ingin memperlihatkannya terang-terangan.

"Dan sunbae, mengapa sunbae bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi mematung mendengar penjelsannya.

__Brave__

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. Sepertinya ia sangat ingin mendengar alasan Sungmin. Entah alasan mengapa Sungmin bisa di sini, atau alasan yang lain. Entahlah.

"Aku ...," Sungmin memulai, namun dia berhenti untuk menelan ludahnya yang seakan bagai batu.

"Aku juga pernah seperti itu. Seseorang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Tapi aku tolak. Alasannya karena aku mau fokus untuk ke depannya. Tapi ternyata dia tahu bahwa itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya. Aku membohongi perasaanku. Sebenarnya aku juga menyukainya. Entah sejak kapan. Mungkin karena dia selalu berada di dekatku, membuatku ingin selalu mengharapkan kehadirannya.

"Alasan sebenarnya, adalah karena aku merasa takut. Aku memang seorang laki-laki, tapi tetap saja aku mempunyai perasaan. Aku takut dia melukaiku. Dia lebih muda dariku, kau tahu? Aku sangat takut dia hanya main-main, padahal aku sangat menyukainya," Sungmin terdiam untuk menstabilkan deru napasnya.

Dari yang bisa Kyuhyun tangkap, mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca, hendak mengeluarkan kristal bening. Saat ini, entah apa yang sedang dirasakan Sungmin, tapi pasti ia sedang tertekan.

"Ak-aku ..., pasti aku akan menerimanya. Tapi pikiran itu y-yang berhasil membuatku menolaknya ... . P-padahal aku ..., ak-aku_,"

Grep!

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin hingga sekarang Sungmin berada di dekapannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajah Sungmin ke dada bidangnya, mengunci ucapan dan isakannya, seolah melarang Sungmin untuk meneruskan kalimat tersebut.

"Kau tahu pasti bahwa aku tidak mungkin main-main dengan perasaanku sendiri," kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Tapi sikapmu selama ini yang membuatku terus tidak yakin ...," Sungmin beragumen.

"Tapi apa kau tak pernah mengerti jika hanya kau yang selama ini aku dekati? Tidak ada orang lain," balas Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak tahu ... . Kau bersikap sama saja kepada yang lainnya. Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan sesuatu yang berbeda terhadapku. Kau tidak pernah sekali saja serius jika berhadapan denganku ... . Apa aku bisa mengartikan bahwa kau menyukaiku?" desak Sungmin. Ia tak ingin dibilang tidak peka, hanya saja Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh menyukai Sungmin.

Tak ada pembelaan dari Kyuhyun. Mungkin laki-laki yang lebih muda dari Sungmin ini sedang merenungkan tingkahnya yang memang tidak bisa dibilang tingkah seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku minta maaf ...," sesal Kyuhyun. Ia menunduk dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi dengan kedua tangan.

Sementara Sungmin menatap lekat Kyuhyun dari samping, masih dengan pipi yang dipenuhi air mata dan mata yang memerah.

"Aku juga minta maaf ... . Mungkin aku yang kurang peka," Sungmin juga menyesali sikapnya. Dan saat ini ia tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang putus asa karena dirinya.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Dan akhirnya tubuh mungil Sungmin kembali berada di pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin membalas pelukan itu.

"Sungmin hyung ...," Sungmin tersenyum begitu didengarnya Kyuhyun tak lagi memanggilnya sunbae.

"Ya?" gumam Sungmin kurang jelas karena wajahnya berada tepat di bahu bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, namun dengan Sungmin yang masih terpenjara dalam kedua lengannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Senyuman Sungmin tampak melebar. Bersamaan dengan air mata yang menumpuk di matanya. Namun Kyuhyun pasti tahu, air mata itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan.

"Tentu, aku mau," jawab Sungmin. Ia menabrakkan diri pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun," balas Sungmin.

Akhirnya, satu lagi sebuah kasih cinta yang kita lihat dari sepasang kekasih baru. Taman yang dingin dan malam yang lengang ini menjadi saksi bersatunya mereka.

Dan bulan pun menampakkan sinarnya kembali seolah tersenyum menyambut bersatunya mereka.

**.**

**.**

_Jika kau tahu bahwa kau mencintainya, maka ungkapkanlah perasaanmu.  
Jika kau tahu bahwa dia mencintaimu, coba lihatlah dirinya dengan sebaik-baik kau melihat.  
Jika kau tahu bahwa kalian saling mencintai, lakukan, mungkin kalian telah berjodoh.  
Tapi itu pun jika kalian berjodoh. Jika tidak?  
Dan pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, apakah kau berani untuk menjalani cinta itu?_

_-PM-_

**###**

Hello!

Saya kembali membawakan fanfict tentang Super Junior couple! Dan kali ini bagian KyuMin! Ini seri ketiga dari 'What is Love?' XD Dan seperti series YeWook kemarin, HanChul mendapat bagian di sini! *give applause for HanChul!*  
Dari seluruh series, yang ini paling susah buat jalan ceritanya. Jadi jika kalian merasa aneh dengan ceritanya, komen aja. Saya juga udah pasrah dengan cerita ini T.T

Sebenarnya ingin langsung di-post setelah selesai, dan ikut memeriahkan JoyDay kemarin, tapi Speedy lagi dicabut! T.T  
Jadilah saya post hari ini T.T  
Walau telat, tapi saya ingin mengucapkan HAPPY JOY DAY chingu-ya! XD

Dan terima kasih karena membaca fanfict saya!  
Terima kasih juga karena sudah membaca dan me-review fanfict saya sebelumnya!

ps : kalau kalian menemukan typo(s) atau kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun terhadap fanfict ini, cepat hubungi saya! ASAP!  
pps : visit my wordpress! jiaithiei1315 dot wordpress dot com XD

.

_**_Park Minnie_**_

**13 – 07 - 13**

**First publish in ffn :: 16 - 07 -2013**


End file.
